What is this feeling?
by yaoifangrl4ever
Summary: Ichigo finds himself thinking about Renji. And why does he get that feeling whenver the redhead is around? And what will their parents say? Slightly angsty, humor in the last chapters. COMPLETE! Pairings: RenjiIchigo
1. The feeling

"Oi! Ichigo! Snap out of it!"

Ichigo looked over at the person who had yelled into his ear. It was Renji, his best-friend. But Renji wasn't just that, Ichigo had noticed it some time ago, whenever he saw the redhead, he got a weird tingling feeling in his stomach. He really didn't know what to do! Why did he get that annoying feeling? It was disturbing and he couldn't concentrate on what others said. The only thing he could think of was Renji, his clothes, his hair-style and the many tattoos that covered his upper body.

"Oi, you've been spacing out the whole day! Sure ya ain't sick or something?" Renji got a worried expression and came closer to touch Ichigo's fore-head to check if the orange-haired boy really did have a fever.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, I ain't sick, I'm just a little tired, had to help my dad taking care of some patients at the clinic last night."

That wasn't exactly true, well, he had helped his father, but just by carry some boxes.

"Well, if ya say so then I guess it's all right" Renji said with a big toothy grin before his attention went to something different.

"Look! It's Inoue! Man, those breasts are just HUGE! I can't believe she's able to walk normally!" But his expression was like a fox when about to eat a small rabbit. Ichigo sighed. Renji was such a pervert!

His thoughts was interrupted when someone hit him friendly on the head.

He turned around to see Kuchiki Rukia, one of his and Renji's best friends.

Rukia was currently living at Ichigo's place, she had run away from home because of some family business.

"Ready to go soon, Strawberry?" she said with a little mocking smile. She loved calling him Strawberry and it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Stop calling me that!" he glared at her before grabbing his bag.

"Okay, then I'll see you guys later!" Renji said before he too picked up his bag, gave Rukia a hug and ruffled Ichigo's hair, before he left off.

Ichigo and Rukia didn't talk much on the way home, Ichigo was busy trying to figure out what that weird feeling he got when he was around Renji was, and Rukia didn't want to force him to speak, he would speak when he felt like it. And after all, if she asked him something now, she would only get a snort, a 'yes' or a 'no' from him anyway.

When Ichigo opened the door to his home, he easily dodged his father who tried to hit him. Ichigo didn't know why, but his father, Isshin, had always tried to knock the shit out of him every time he saw him. But it wasn't because Isshin hated Ichigo, Ichigo used to think of it as his father's way to show that he cared for him. Well, it was a pretty weird way to show it, but...

Ichigo sighed again and lay down on the bed. Rukia watched him for a few moments before she asked;

"Hey, Ichigo, you've looked pretty down lately. What's been bugging you?"

Ichigo looked at her, wondering if he really should tell her. But she was a girl and girl's know the weirdest things. He decided to give it a try.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you promise to help me!" he said, his eyes completely serious. Maybe he could finally an answer to why he got _that_ feeling around Renji?

Rukia looked a little surprised, but then she nodded and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain it, but lately I've have been feeling pretty weird when I'm around Renji." he said, unsure if he should continue.

"What kind of feeling?" Rukia asked, her eyes were almost shining with curiosity.

"I don't really know, it's like I have a bunch of mad butterflies in my stomach and I start noticing small things like, what clothes he's wearing, and his hair and all sorts of things" Ichigo felt a little helpless, he was used to take care of his own problems, not asking for help from others.

To his surprise, Rukia started laughing maniacally, she almost fell off the bed from laughing.

"Oh Ichigo, you're so dense when it comes to things like these!" she said, trying to wipe away the tears she had from laughing so much.

"It's obvious to everyone beside you and Renji that you like him!"

Ichigo stared at her, blinked two times before his brain finally understood what she had said.

"I WHAT?!" he screamed, jumping up from the bed.

Renji was just about knock on his best-friends door, when he heard the words 'it's obvious to everyone beside you and Renji that you like him!'

His hand stopped half-way to the door, his eyes where wide. Did Ichigo like him? Was Ichigo gay?


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, even though I really wish I did.

Okay, I guess most of you've already guessed that Renji and the others are teenagers, and not shinigami. I also don't stick completely to the original story-line!

Well, please tell me what you think!_

* * *

_

_Renji was just about knock on his best-friends door, when he heard the words 'it's obvious to everyone beside you and Renji that you like him!'_

_His hand stopped half-way to the door, his eyes where wide. Did Ichigo like him? Was Ichigo gay?_

Ichigo didn't sleep very well that night. He kept on thinking about the thing that Rukia had told him. That the feeling he felt towards Renji probably was feelings of love. He snorted. How could that be? He liked girls dammit! What did Renji have that made Ichigo fall in love with him? The red-head wasn't very kind or considerate, he was a pervert, a 'bad-guy' and a trouble-maker. So why did Ichigo like him?

He sighed and sat up in his bed. There was no way he could sleep now anyway. He looked at the clock on his desk. The digital numbers showed 03.45 AM. It was way too early to wake up. But Ichigo wasn't patient enough to wait till the rest of the house woke up, so he stood up and walked walked over to the door, careful not to make any noise as Rukia was sleeping inside his closet. Really, he had told her many times that she could just use the guest-room, but she said that she preferred the closet. She really was a weird girl!

Ichigo decided to take a walk, after all, it was kinda comforting walking in the empty streets, enjoying the chilly air against his skin. He went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and put on some clean jeans and a T-shirt.

He silently left, locking the door after him. He couldn't help to think that it almost seemed like he was running away from home. He smiled a little before putting his hands in his pockets and began to walk.

He hadn't really thought of any specific route he wanted to take, his legs just moved on their own, as he was lost in thought.

A little sound made him look up and he noticed that he was at the same place he had met Renji. He wondered how long it had been, two years?

Didn't seem like it at all. He felt like he had known the red-head forever.

He could still remember, he had run after Rukia, who had just had a fight with her family.

Right here were he was standing now, had Rukia run into her older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Renji. Renji, who was good friends with the Kuchiki family tried to get Rukia come home, but she didn't want to. Then Ichigo had come and he and Renji started fighting. If Byakuya hadn't gotten in between and made them stop, Ichigo was sure that one of them could've ended up being beaten pretty badly.

He smiled as he remembered how he and Renji had met at school two days later. To begin with they considered the other as an enemy, but after a little while (and with Rukia's help) they started hanging out and it didn't take long before they were good friends.

Now Ichigo wasn't sure how this was going to continue. Last night, he had heard his father call out "oh? Leaving already, Renji-kun? Don't you want to eat dinner here with us today?".

Both Ichigo and Rukia had guessed that Renji had heard the conversation, at least a little bit of it. How could he possibly face his best-friend now?

He just hoped that Renji thought of it as a joke.

Ichigo continued walking, but now he knew where he wanted to go. The place where his mother had died, trying to save him. He had always blamed himself, but Rukia and Renji had been there supporting him, telling him that it wasn't his fault. He smiled lightly.

'I wonder what she would have said if I told her that I'm probably in love with another guy?' Ichigo thought. 'I think she would've just told me that it was okay, that love was the same, whether it's a girl or a guy. That was just the person she was.'

After his mother died, Ichigo began to cry just by the thought of her, but now, he only felt warm and grateful whenever she was brought up.

He gave the place a final look, before he started walking back in the direction of his home. After all, he had been out for more than two hours. He was sure that his father wouldn't worry too much, but he didn't want his little sisters to think too much over it, he wasn't that much home to begin with and if he didn't showed up for breakfast, he was sure that Yuzu would begin to wonder. Karin always told him that she didn't care, but he could see that deep down, she actually did.

He was lucky, having sisters like that.

He was home around 30 min later, and was about to turn the corner of the house so that he could jump up the window like he used to, when he heard a surprised voice behind him saying his name.

Ichigo didn't have to turn around to know who it belonged to, but he did anyway.

Just two meters away from him stood none other than...

"Renji" Ichigo said, his throat suddenly dry.

"Ichigo, about last night, what you and Rukia talked about. What does it mean?"

* * *

Hmm, this didn't turn out excately like I wanted it too, but oh well...

**Please rate and review!**


	3. The plan

**Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own any of the characters from the anime Bleach.**

Okay guys! thank you very much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Here you go, remember to review!

_

* * *

_

_Just two meters away from him stood none other than..._

"_Renji" Ichigo said, his throat suddenly dry._

"_Ichigo, about last night, what you and Rukia talked about. What does it mean?"_

Ichigo had been sure that he would've been smart enough to try to make up an answer to his question, but no. His brain was totally dead, not wanting to help him get out of the situation.

"Well... um.." he started, feeling rather stupid. Renji looked like he wasn't really sure what he wanted to hear, but he knew that he wanted Ichigo to explain it all to him, it didn't feel right to be guessing things like that, maybe it wasn't true? Maybe the conversation between his best friends were about something completely different?

Ichigo shot a quick glance up to his window, maybe he could try to jump up, and in that way escape Renji? But if he did that, he would have to avoid the red-head, and knowing him, Renji would NOT be very pleased if someone tried to avoid him when they should be explaining over-heard conversations.

Just as Renji's patience were running out and he took a step towards the desperate orange-haired boy in front of him, someone yelled loudly from inside the house, Ichigo had no problem recognizing his father's very annoying voice, who apparently tried to wake the entire neighborhood.

But this was the excuse that Ichigo had longed for.

He turned to face Renji and tried to look like he was sorry that the explanation had been interrupted.

"Gomen, I have to check what that was, I'll tell you later, 'kay?" he said, before hurrying into the house.

Renji stood left outside, his lips were pressed together and his eyes narrowed. His best-friend hid something from him. There was no way he would tolerate that! And with that, Renji began to think of a plan, a plan that surely would make Ichigo reveal whatever he and Rukia had been discussing.

Ichigo was half-way through his breakfast, he had been pretending that he had been out and picked up the newspaper. Luckily, neither his sisters or his father asked to see the paper. Ichigo was feeling pretty confident in himself, he had managed to escape Renji, at least for the time being. And he and Renji weren't in the same class, so it wouldn't be that hard to avoid him at school, would it? He only hoped that Rukia, who was in the same class as Renji, didn't tell the red-head anything from their conversation.

If Ichigo had known the plan that Renji was forming at the moment, he wouldn't have been so optimistic about the matter of avoiding him, if he knew, then Ichigo would probably have taken a day off, pretending to be sick or something.

After brushing his teeth, Ichigo grabbed his bag, opened the door to his room to ask Rukia if she was ready, which she was. Rukia was usually up before him anyway.

They said good-bye to Yuzu and Karin before they left.

They walked in silence, as they did most of the times. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though.

When they reached the school gates, Ichigo stopped and turned around to face the black haired girl.

"Listen Rukia, if Renji tries to ask you anything from yesterday, don't tell him anything! I don't want him to know about it. He would probably end up hating me for it."

Without waiting for her answer, he hurried over to some of his other friends, Keigo and Mizuiro.

Rukia sighed. If Ichigo (and Renji for that sake) could just open their eyes for their own feelings!

'It's so obvious that they have feelings for each other, but they are both too stubborn to realize it!' she thought, sighing once again.

Ichigo somehow managed to avoid Renji until lunch break. But now he had a serious problem. He always used to eat lunch with Renji and Rukia. And Renji knew all the places that he usually ate. So where could he go now? Then it hit him. There was one place that Renji never entered and that the red-head would never expect him to be.

Ichigo grinned, this was going exactly as planned. He grabbed his lunch-box and hurried through the corridors, carefully checking every corner if it were safe to continue that way.

Finally, he stood outside the infirmary. Renji was never ill and he actually hated needles, even though he appeared like a though guy, he would never go here unless he was forced to.

But it seemed like Ichigo didn't know his friend good enough. Just as he was about to open the door, someone came up behind him and pushed him inside. Ichigo landed pretty hard on the floor and glared up at the one responsible for his now aching back, ready to scold the person, only to realize that it was Renji, the person he had been desperately avoiding all morning, that glanced down at him with a little smirk.

"Well Ichigo, you promised me that you would tell me what it was you guys were talking about this morning, remember?"

Ichigo mentally cursed himself, how could he have done that?! Renji wouldn't hesitate to use it as an excuse, which he obviously had done.

"So? Will you tell me?"

Ichigo sighed, before he tried to stand up, just to be pushed down by Renji.

"Oh no, you will sit there quietly until you've told me the whole story!"

Renji's smirk grew bigger, it certainly looked like he was enjoying the situation.

Ichigo sighed once again, he felt like he did nothing but sighing today.

'Hell, why not just tell him? He'll find out soon enough' Ichigo thought, finally reaching his decision.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but promise that you won't laugh 'kay?" he said looking right at the red-head.

Renji smiled and nodded, he was certainly going to make it hard on Ichigo for have made him run after the orange-haired boy all morning!

"Well, I don't know how much you've already heard so I'll just start at the 'beginning'." Ichigo now looked very intently at his shoes, as if there were something really interesting on them.

"You see, lately I've been feeling pretty weird around you, and I didn't know what that feeling was, but it was bugging me, so I asked Rukia about it. And she told me that... um.." here he made a pause, trying to hide his blush "it was feelings of love". Ichigo just whispered the last words, but Renji heard it.

"I guess you're just freaked out now, knowing that your friend's gay" Ichigo said, still not meeting Renji's eyes.

Renji just looked at him, then a little smirk appeared on his lips.

Before Ichigo had time to react, Renji had pushed the boy down and he was now sitting on top of him.

"What the.. Renji, what are you doing?" Ichigo said, a hint of fear in his brown eyes, Renji was so going to hit him! But instead of hitting him, Renji closed the distance between him and Ichigo, kissing the more-than-just-a-little-surprised orange-haired boy.

Renji smirked into the kiss, before he whispered into Ichigo's ear;

"I've had the same feeling as you, baka. You're going to pay for avoiding me all day!" he said went back to kissing Ichigo.

* * *

Mwoahahahahaha! I'm being mean and stopping at the best part! You will have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next (though I guess alot of you have already guessed by now xD)

**Lemon comes in the next chapter, so if you don't like, don't read!**


	4. I love you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, if I did I would've been really rich, which I'm not...

Yosh! Here's the lemon I promised you! Don't think it's that good, but anyway! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

"_What the.. Renji, what are you doing?" Ichigo said, a hint of fear in his brown eyes, Renji was so going to hit him! But instead of hitting him, Renji closed the distance between him and Ichigo, kissing the more-than-just-a-little-surprised orange-haired boy. _

_Renji smirked into the kiss, before he whispered into Ichigo's ear;_

"_I've had the same feeling as you, baka. You're going to pay for avoiding me all day!"_

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Renji had the same feeling? What did that mean? That Renji loved him too? Or did the red-head just play with his emotions, using him as a plaything until he got tired of it.

But before Ichigo could think much more over this matter of whether Renji really loved him or not, said boy had lifted Ichigo up bridal style and walked over to one of the beds in the infirmary, still grinning widely.

"Oi teme!" Ichigo said, trying to get out of Renji's arms "Put me down!"

He didn't try too hard to get out of Renji's grip too much though. Ichigo would never admit it, but he actually liked the feeling of the red-head's strong arms around him.

When Renji reached the bed, he carefully laid Ichigo down on it, as if the boy was made of glass, and he didn't want him to break, and then he crawled up on the bed, his face only millimeters from Ichigo's, before he, painfully slow, planted a kiss on Ichigo's mouth. The kiss didn't stay slow though, Ichigo placed his arms around Renji's neck and dragged him down on him, intensifying the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, until Renji decided that he wanted something more from the boy than just a kiss.

He pulled away from Ichigo, who was panting slightly. Renji would admit that Ichigo looked really sexy, his face a little flushed and half-closed eyes.

Without any warning, Renji ripped Ichigo's shirt off before he began kissing placing a trail of butterfly kisses, starting from his jaw-line and then down till he reached his nipples. Renji smirked again and began sucking on one of the hardening nipples, while playing with the other one.

Ichigo moaned at the red-heads touch, and felt his member hardening.

"Renji... stop! Someone might come in!" Ichigo said, looking a little nervous at the door, suspecting that the nurse would come in at any minute, after all, lunch break had to be finished soon, right?

But Renji didn't listen to him, he didn't really give a damn about whether someone discovered them or not, right now, Ichigo looked to fucking sexy for his own good!

When Renji didn't listen and instead of stopping, undid Ichigo's pants, the orange-haired boy began to panic a little, he was absolutely sure that he didn't want anyone to come in while he and Renji were in this "situation".

"Please, Renji, just stop!" Ichigo said, before he gasped loudly when Renji pulled off his boxers.

Renji looked up at him and smirked.

"Why? It don't look like your body wants me to stop, does it?"

Renji slowly began licking at Ichigo's now hard dick, enjoying the moans and gasps that Ichigo made, Renji could feel his own dick hardening from the delicious sounds that slipped over his-soon-to-be lover's lips.

Ichigo bit down on his lower-lip, trying to prevent any more noises coming out, it made him feel slightly embarrassed. His fingers acted on their own, and entangled into Renji's hair.

Renji could feel that Ichigo was close to coming and he pulled away, not wanting Ichigo to come right now. Without much trouble, Renji pulled off his pants and held three of his fingers up in front of Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo looked quizzically at him, not really knowing what to do.

"Suck" Renji said, he didn't bother with more than just that one word.

Ichigo did as the red-head said, and started sucking greedily at the fingers in front of him. When the fingers was fully covered with saliva, Renji removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth and pulled the orange-haired boy's legs apart. Ichigo could feel the fingers probe at his entrance and he squeezed his eyes shut when Renji pulled one of the fingers inside. Renji waited a little, so Ichigo could get used to the feeling, before he put in another finger and began stretching Ichigo. After all, he didn't want the boy to get hurt when this was his first time.

After Renji had finished preparing Ichigo, he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of the orange-haired boy's entrance.

He looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked, surprising Ichigo a little. Up till now, Renji hadn't asked if he wanted this or not, not stopping when Ichigo had told him to. Why was he so kind now?

Ichigo just nodded, he wasn't sure if he could relay on his voice for the time being.

Renji slowly pushed inside Ichigo, carefully watching the boy's expression, if he showed any sign of pain, he would stop right away.

Ichigo hissed a little, it didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would, but it did hurt a little.

"Ichigo, promise me, if you're in pain, tell me and I'll stop, 'kay?" Renji said, with a slightly worried expression on his face.

Ichigo glared at him.

"Stop now and I'll kill you, Renji!" he growled, making Renji chuckle.

"Okay, but don't blame me later."

Renji now pushed all of him inside, and waited a little so Ichigo could adjust to the feeling.

"Move". Ichigo didn't have to ask Renji two times, the red-haired boy slowly pulled out until just the head was inside, before slamming back inside. He continued until he heard a loud moan and he knew that he had found the spot. He continued hitting that spot until;

"Re- Renji! I can't hold it anymore!" Ichigo said, before he came, white liquid spilling over both their stomachs.

Renji trust in a few more times, until he too came, spilling his seed inside his lover.

He pulled out and laid down beside Ichigo, who sighed contently and snuggle inside his chest.

Renji lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, he just smiled and kissed Ichigo gently on the fore-head.

"Renji?" Ichigo said and looked up at the red-head.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Renji smiled again and whispered softly

"I love you too, Ichi." Before he pulled Ichigo closer and they both fell asleep.

They didn't get to sleep that much longer though, because five minutes later the bell rang and the nurse came back from wherever she had been.

Her eyes widened when she saw the two guys laying in one of the beds, sleeping peacefully.

She blinked two times, before screaming;

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Two pair of eyes flashed open and the same thought ran trough their heads as they saw the nurse standing over them with a furious expression on her face;

'Oh shit'.

* * *

MWOAHAHAHAHAHA!

Another cliffhanger for you! hides behind laptop please don't kill me for writing all these cliffhangers!

**Please rate and review!!!! Cookie to the ones who does! 3**


	5. Parents and evil headmasters

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I don't own any of the characters from the anime Bleach.**

Yaaaay! I finally wrote it! I've been really lazy lately, I guess that's because it's been christmas... Oh, well, anyway. I hope you like it! And thank you to: AnOnymOusgal, Favrite og chaos, Magdalen Beller (anon,), Random-laughter, Azab, VietShinigami, Freakypetachick and Narakunohime for the wonerful reviews! Love you guys!

_

* * *

_

_They didn't get to sleep that much longer though, because five minutes later the bell rang and the nurse came back from wherever she had been._

_Her eyes widened when she saw the two guys laying in one of the beds, sleeping peacefully. _

_She blinked two times, before screaming;_

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" _

_Two pair of eyes flashed open and the same thought ran trough their heads as they saw the nurse standing over them with a furious expression on her face; 'Oh shit'. _

Five minutes later, Ichigo and Renji stood outside the headmaster's office, both kinda sleepy, but also very nervous. The nurse had dragged them up here after she had told them to get dressed. She certainly did not look very pleased with that two of the students had sex in her infirmary, and on top of that, both of the students were guys!

Renji looked over at Ichigo. The boy was staring at the door, biting his lip and a nervous look in his eyes. Renji guessed he looked much the same.

He hesitated a little, before he walked over to his orange-haired lover and gave him a hug.

"It's going to alright, Ichi" he whispered into the other boy's ear.

Ichigo just sighed and laid his head on Renji's shoulder.

"I certainly hope so" he said, before closing his eyes.

Renji smiled, Ichigo really looked too cute for his own good! He bent down and softly kissed Ichigo on the forehead, making the other look up at him with a little glare.

"What? You just looked so cute!" Renji said with an innocent look on his face.

Ichigo snorted, but didn't say anything.

Then they could hear footsteps coming closer from the other side of the door.

Ichigo pulled out from the hug and sent Renji a worried look. Renji just smiled back, trying to look unconcerned, but to be honest, he didn't feel much better himself.

The door opened and the nurse, who had told them to wait outside while she talked to the headmaster, let them in.

The two boys walked in and sat down in two chairs in front of the big desk.

The headmaster was an older, white-haired man with a never-changing concerned look on his face. Now he had his hands on the top of the desk, looking at them through his glasses.

He watched them for what felt like hours to the two, but finally he said;

"I hope you're regretting what you did?" his eyes looking from Renji to Ichigo and back to Renji again.

Ichigo opened his mouth, but Renji stopped him

"No, I don't see any reason to why we should regret or be ashamed of what we did. I guess we could have chosen a better place than the infirmary, but other than that, I don't regret anything!" he said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Ichigo sent Renji a shocked look, but the red-head only smiled at him.

The headmaster looked a bit surprised, but not for long.

"Well, Mr. Abarai, you're not exactly known for not breaking rules here in this school so I'm not really surprised when I heard that you were involved, but what really shocked me was that you Mr. Kurosaki, agreed on this! I thought you would be more responsible than this!" he said and Ichigo lowered his head, feeling slightly guilty for what he had done. After all, he could have stopped Renji, told him that they couldn't do it at school! But he knew deep inside that couldn't have resisted at that time, when Renji had told him that he felt the same for Ichigo as Ichigo felt for Renji.

The headmaster continued.

"I believe that Mr. Abarai has had a bad influence on you Mr. Kurosaki. And that's why I and Ms. Sasaki here" he nodded in the direction of the nurse "have decided that you two will not meet with each other, at least not in school. What you do at home is entirely you and your parent's problem. But I will inform both of your families of this!" the headmaster said. Ichigo could've sworn that he had seen a little smirk on his lips just when he said it.

The silence was overwhelming. Renji let the words sink in. If he understood the headmaster correctly, he wasn't allowed to meet with Ichigo at school. And his parents would be informed of this! It wasn't that bad for Ichigo, since his father would probably just cry in joy over that his little Ichigo had finally found love, but for Renji it was a whole different situation. His parents were not very fond of gay couples and they had told him not long ago that if he broke the rules just one more time, they would move him into a different school, which meant that he would never be able to even see Ichigo at school and knowing his parents, they wouldn't let him meet with him outside school either.

Ichigo knew what Renji was thinking about, judging from his worried expression. Ichigo couldn't help be worried himself. He knew Renji's parents and what they would probably do if they found out that their son was gay and on top of that that he had slept together with him in the infirmary. He was sure that if that happened, he would never be able to meet with the red-head again, and if they met, it had to be in secret, so that Renji's parents didn't find out.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a small knock on the door. The headmaster grinned, not even bothering with hiding it, and nodded to the nurse that she should open it.

The persons that came in was Isshin, Ichigo's dad and Renji's parents.

When the Abarai's spotted their son, they hurried over to him. Isshin just smiled at Ichigo, who was too nervous to smile back. Not that he ever smiled to his father.

The headmaster spoke once again.

"I'm sure you all want to know why I called you here?" the question was directed mostly to Renji's parents. The headmaster was well aware that Renji would get into problems if his parents got to know that their son was gay. And he certainly looked forward to see the little troublemaker scolded and then maybe, if he was lucky, Renji would be moved to another school, and would never bother him again.

"Well, you see, about fifteen minutes ago, Ms. Sasaki, the nurse, came back to the infirmary after she had eaten her lunch. I guess she could tell you about it better than I can." he smiled at the nurse, allowing her to speak.

Five minutes later, the nurse had finished speaking.

It was Isshin who first spoke, since the Abarai's were too shocked to speak.

"Well Ichigo, I can't say that I'm not a little disappointed in you." Ichigo nodded, but he wasn't really worried. His father was disappointed, yes, but he wasn't angry.

"But I have to say that I'm happy for you, you finally found a lover, eh?" Isshin said with a grin, before he whispered into Ichigo's ear "You will tell me every detail right?" His answer was that Ichigo hit him so hard that he was thrown two meters before he crashed into the wall.

But the headmaster didn't seem to care, he was just enjoying the conversation between Renji's parents. At first they hadn't been able to speak, too shocked. But then they had started talking together, whispering so that Renji, or anyone else for that matter, could hear them.

Now they had finally stopped and Renji's father turned towards his son, a very disappointed look on his face.

"Renji, I thought we had been trough this before, I remember telling you that if you broke the rules just one more time, we would move you to another school. Your mother and I have talked, and we've decided that this is the last rule you will break, at least in this school. Tomorrow, you will begin start going to a private school." Ichigo could see Renji's hands open and closing, he was probably trying very hard from hitting his father. But his father wasn't finished talking yet.

"And, we have also decided that you will not meet or speak with that boy" here he pointed at Ichigo, with a disgusted look on his face. "If we ever find out that you have broken our rules and met with him, we will ask your aunt in Tokyo to have you live with her. Then you will have no chance to meet with that boy ever again!" Now Renji couldn't control himself any longer, Renji jumped up and hit his father as hard as he could square in the face, before he grabbed Ichigo and ran out the door.

Isshin smiled softly. He couldn't say that he was happy that Renji had hit his own father, but he wanted Ichigo to be happy, and he was pretty sure that that boy could do just that, make his little boy happy.

While Mrs. Abarai tried to wake up her husband, who had fainted from the hit, Renji and Ichigo was already at the school gates.

Renji started to run faster, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Renji, where are we going?" he asked "Your parents are going to find us anyway, there's not really a point in running from them you know."

Renji, who still had a tight grip on Ichigo's hand, grinned.

"To answer your question Ichigo, we're going to your place!"

Ichigo blinked before he realized what Renji had said.

"My place? Why?"

But Renji didn't answer, he just started running again. Ichigo sighed. Why did Renji have to be so idiotic? But then he smiled. After all, what was so bad with Renji being idiotic? It was a part of him and Ichigo loved Renji for who he was.

* * *

Okay, hope you still like this story! I'm planning on writing some more chapters, so it's not finshed yet! (big grin)

**By the way, I'm wondering if you could give me some ideas to the next chaters, like what's going to happen. Since I've suffered a little from writers-block lately, and i'm not sure what I should write next... Hope you could give me some ideas!**

**And rememer to review!**


	6. Romance and panic

**Disclaimer: **I sadly enough do not own any of the characters from the anime Bleach

Okay, I want to thank all of those who reviewed this story! It make sme feel so loved xD And this chapter is a little weird, at least I think so... Well, anyway, hope you guys like this!

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo blinked before he realized what Renji had said._

"_My place? Why?" _

_But Renji didn't answer, he just started running again. Ichigo sighed. Why did Renji have to be so idiotic? But then he smiled. After all, what was so bad with Renji being idiotic? It was a part of him and Ichigo loved Renji for who he was._

It didn't take too long before they stood before the Kurosaki clinic. Renji looked over at Ichigo.

"Ichi, do you think your window's open?" Renji asked and Ichigo could have sworn he had seen his lips curl upward in a smirk.

"What are you going to use the window for?" he asked, still not really sure what it was the red-head wanted.

Renji sighed "Really, sometimes you're just so stupid!"

Before Ichigo had the time to answer, had Renji grabbed his hand again and ran around the corner of the clinic. As he had expected, the window was open.

"Okay Ichi, it's open!" Renji said while grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I can see that, but why do you want to enter through the window? Why not the front-door?"

Renji smirked. This was going to be a lot of fun! Without answering Ichigo, Renji had jumped in the window, dragging Ichigo with him.

They landed on the orange-haired boy's bed.

Renji jumped down from the bed and looked around.

"Hmm, this room's not bad, Ichi!" he said before turning over to said boy.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"So, the only reason you wanted to jump in through the window was because you wanted to explore my room?"

Renji smirked, and began to walk towards Ichigo, who was beginning to feel slightly nervous.

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons, however, I did have one more reason."

"And what reason could that be?" Ichigo said, crawling back-wards in his bed, because Renji had now got up on the bed and crawled slowly up to the other boy. It didn't take too long though, before Ichigo's back hit the wall.

"I'm going to show ya my other reason, Ichi" Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear, making the poor boy get shivers down his spine.

Renji started kissing his way down Ichigo's jaw-line, then he continued to his neck, making Ichigo moan in pleasure.

Renji wanted to show everyone that Ichigo was his, and only his. Nobody was going to take him away from his berry-chan.

Ichigo decided that he was tired of just lying there, he wanted Renji to feel the same way he did.

Without a word, Ichigo pushed Renji down and sat on top of him, straddling his hips. Renji looked a little surprised, but then he smiled, making Ichigo blush.

Ichigo started unbuttoning the red-heads shirt, before throwing it on the floor. Five seconds later it was joined by Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Renji's chest. The muscles clearly showing under the tanned skin. But it wasn't the muscles that made Ichigo stare, it was the black tattoo's that covered his chest. He unconsciously traces them with is finger, making Renji squirm a little.

Ichigo smiled, before he started sucking on one of Renji's nipples while his fingers played with the other one.

Renji bit his lip to stop the moans. His pants felt uncomfortable tight and Ichigo sucking on his nipples absolutely didn't help much.

"Ichi, fuck!" Renji said, panting heavily. Ichigo didn't reply, just smirked.

His hand went down to unzip Renji's pants and he pulled them off along with the red-heads boxer. Renji's member was already hard and dripping with anticipation.

Ichigo started licking at it, making Renji gasp in pleasure. Ichigo let his tongue trace the thick vein on the underside of Renji's cock, teasing the red-head a little, before he took as much as he could inside his mouth and started sucking on it.

Renji could almost see stars dance in front of his eyes and his vision became blurry. He shook his head and pulled Ichigo away from his cock, he didn't want to come yet.

He sent the orange-haired a teasing smile, before he pushed him down, switching their positions.

He quickly undid Ichigo's pants and threw them, along with the boxer's, on the floor.

"Ichi, do you have any lube?" Renji asked, looking up and meeting Ichigo's eyes.

"Yeah, it's in one of the drawers"

Renji quickly got the lube and began coating his dick and fingers with it.

He sent Ichigo a questioning look, but the other boy just nodded.

Renji pushed one finger in and let Ichigo adjust a little to the feeling before he added one more, making scissoring motions to stretch the orange-haired boy. When he thought he was prepared enough he pulled the fingers out and placed himself at Ichigo's entrance, looking up at the boy to make sure it was alright. Ichigo just nodded and Renji pushed in, looking at Ichigo all the time to see if he were in any pain.

When Renji was fully sheathed inside the orange-haired boy, he let him adjust a little before he almost pulled out, only the head was left inside, before he slammed inside.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck, pulling is hair loose from the pony-tail he always had.

"Re-Renji!" Ichigo screamed before he came, spilling his seed all over their chests. Renji managed a few more thrusts, before he came inside his lover.

He laid down next to Ichigo and gave him a little smile. Ichigo kissed Renji softly on the lips before he snuggled into Renji's chest with a content sigh.

"I didn't know you were into cuddling, Ichi?"

"Oh, shut up"

This peaceful moment was ruined when they both heard footsteps outside and the door to Ichigo's room opened, and in the opening stood Isshin, Ichigo's father. His eyes widened first in surprise, but then he grinned, took up a camera and took a picture of them, before he disappeared out the door.

The two boy's looked at each other before looking at the door. Then it actually hit them, Isshin had taken a picture of them naked on the bed together, which meant that he was going to show it to all his perverted friends, or even worse, maybe Renji's family!

They both jumped up, Renji wrapped the bed-sheets around him and Ichigo pulled his jeans on him, before they rushed to the door. They had to stop Isshin no matter what!

* * *

MWOHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliff-hanger xD And the next chapter will probably be a little more comedy than angst! Who knows what Isshin can do with such photos... 


	7. Chasing Isshin, and finding ribbons?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, nor do I make any money of writing this fic.

SORRY! I've been pretty busy with school and stuff so I haven't uploaded anything for so long! Hope you forgive me though! And thank you thank you thank you to those who reviewed (gives cookie to all of you)

_

* * *

_

_The two boy's looked at each other before looking at the door. Then it actually hit them, Isshin had taken a picture of them naked on the bed together, which meant that he was going to show it to all his perverted friends, or even worse, maybe Renji's family! _

_They both jumped up, Renji wrapped the bed-sheets around him and Ichigo pulled his jeans on him, before they rushed to the door. They had to stop Isshin no matter what!_

Ichigo took the lead and Renji followed, he was having some problems with keeping the bed-sheets on him while running for dear life after Ichigo's father.

They could hear Isshin laughing maniacally from down-stairs. Ichigo didn't bother with waiting for Renji, he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. When he got down, he looked around. He couldn't see his father anywhere. Maybe he was in the kitchen?

Ichigo hurried over to the kitchen. No. Isshin wasn't there. Then he continued to the living-room. Not there either. Where the hell could that bastard have gone?

Ichigo swore. If someone saw those pictures, both him and Renji were as good as dead. Okay, maybe not dead, but definitely somewhere near it!

He hurried over to the front-door. Maybe his father had gone out! Yeah, that had to be the case! If that pervert were going to show the pictures to any of his friends, he had to go outside.

He had almost put on his shoes, when Renji appeared, out of breath from running after Ichigo.

"Dammit Ichi! Don't ya have something I could wear?" he said with an annoyed look on his face while pointing at the covers "this thing's killing me!"

Ichigo grinned, but ran as fast as he could up the stairs and grabbed a pair of jeans and two T-shirts, one for Renji and one for himself.

He was down-stairs again in about one minute, he threw the shirt and jeans over to Renji, before he took on his own shirt and shoes.

"You know we have to get those pictures Renji! And hopefully before he reaches Uruhara's place!"

Renji nodded. Uruhara Kisuke was one of Isshin's best friends, and he was at least as perverted as Isshin.

He and Renji sprinted out of the door and down the street. Good for them, it wasn't that far to Uruhara's shop. And hopefully, Isshin would be too busy trying to explain what he had seen. Knowing Isshin, he would probably not show the pictures at once, he would ask about this and that before he got to the point.

'hell, he can't have gotten that far!' Ichigo thought.

Two minutes later, Ichigo and Renji stood in front of Uruhara Shop.

The little, shy girl Ururu was cleaning outside and looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"Ururu, did you see my father coming here?" Ichigo asked while trying to regain his breath.

The girl nodded and pointed at the door.

"He's in there with Uruhara-san." she said "Is there some kind of problem?"

Ichigo didn't answer, he just ran over to the door and opened it before hurrying inside, Renji just one step behind him.

They could heard Isshin's voice from the back of the shop and then the sound of Uruhara laughing.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, before both of them sprinted as fast as they could over to were the voices came from.

Renji was the first to the door and he threw it open, panting like he had just been running a marathon.

Isshin and Uruhara were sitting on the floor looking at something that Isshin was holding in his hands, something that looked awfully much like photo's. Both Renji and Ichigo jumped forward and grabbed the photo's from the pretty surprised man.

"Ha! I got them!" Ichigo said, punching the air.

Renji let out a sigh of relief.

Isshin blinked twice before he started laughing. Ichigo shot him an annoyed glare.

"What's so funny, old man?"

"Look at the photo's Ichigo, that's what's funny! You two were panicking over something like that! It's just too hilarious!" Isshin said, before he started laughing again, now joined by Uruhara.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, before he looked at the pictures...

"Oh god" he growled, he suddenly felt very tired.

Renji went over to Ichigo and looked over his shoulder, before he too started laughing.

"I can't believe you Renji! You too?" Ichigo said, his face were tomato-red from embarrassment.

"Sorry Ichi, but I can't help it! You were just too cute with those pink ribbons in your hair!"

Ichigo sighed. The photo's weren't pictures of him and Renji in his bed, naked, it was a couple of baby-photo's from when he was three and his mother had dressed him up like girl, he was wearing a pink polka-dot dress, a couple of cute, white shoes and his hair was fixed into pony-tails with two pink ribbons.

"But what happened with the other one's? You know, those from earlier" Ichigo asked.

"Seriously Ichigo, did you really think I would take a picture of that?" Isshin asked, with an amused look on his face.

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe I would, but I didn't! And that's the point here! So don't worry Ichigo, Renji-kun.

The orange-haired boy just sighed. He was pretty happy that his father hadn't taken a picture of him and Renji, but he had still made them run after him, just for some baby-pictures of him.

Later that night, Ichigo was lying on his bed, together with Renji.

They had told Rukia when she had gotten back that they were together, but surprisingly, she didn't take it too bad, she just sighed, and told them that she had known they liked each-other for days.

"I can't believe my father made us run after him to Uruhara's!" Ichigo said for what would be the fifth time in two minutes.

Renji just smiled and kissed his fore-head.

Ichigo were just about to fall asleep, when he heard Renji's voice;

"But you know Ichi, you were really damn cute with those ribbons!"

* * *

**This was the last chapter of this story! Thanks to everyone that bothered to read it!**


End file.
